


Coincidences

by kiarayuki (orphan_account)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, PG-13, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kiarayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there's something I have to do for paying my debt?"<br/>"Yes, you have to date me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**YUKI'S POV**

 

“The designs stay here… and here. Yosh, all in the right place. Bye, Nanami~”

“Eeh, finished already? So envy!” 

“Haha, thank you for your hard work. Ja nee~”

“Yuki-san! There’re something I want to discuss about next week’s meeting for awhile, do you mind?”

“Oh, sure. As long it’s not more than five minutes.”

I finished my tasks early than I thought it could be. After I talked to my colleague about next meeting, I took my bag and glasses on the table and walked leisurely to elevator, then arrived at first floor’s lobby couple of minutes later. I forgot to have lunch that day, and my next-door neighbor (she’s my colleague at my office too) asked me to buy her some cupcakes. Then, why  _don’t I buy it as a snack to fill my stomach before dinner time?_  I thought. So, I typed a message for her to ask what flavor she wanted while walking on the street. 

I ordered a latte with foam and caramel on top, and a dozen of cupcakes in a box at café I usually visit near my office. When I waiting for my order, I was looking around with my hand holding my cheek and finding a few customers I often had seen here. That 30-years old man, always came here with daily newspaper on his hand and a cup of black coffee. At the seats near the front door, a mother with her 5-years old son enjoying a glass of orange juice and a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled while looking at the kid spinning the glass’s content with his yellow straw. His round eye and his chubby cheeks are so cute!

“One cup of latte and one box of cupcakes. Here they are,” One of the employees brought me my order and put it on the bar table. “I’m sorry for the wait,  _Yuki-chan_ ,”

I rolled my eyeballs from the kid to see a young man, with brown apron and white shirt, smile and watched my face closely. I was a little surprised and laughed, “Aiba-chan!” I smiled widely at him. He just chuckled softly and giving me his sunshine smile.

Aiba was my childhood friend. We live in the same area and often met at the park when I was 4 years old and he’s 6 years old. I first saw him when I’m panicked hanging upside down because I couldn’t come down from the monkey bar. He arrived and then laughing lightly, rose up his hands to help me down to the ground. After that day, we played often and he sometimes brought his pets and let me touch them. He has a sweet smile and kind. However, our relationship never more than a friend.

“ Ne, Aiba-kun… I thought you’re going to work this morning?”

“Not this week, Yuki,” He staring at the other side and sighed heavily. “I switched my schedule because I have to wait my grandpa at the hospital. He has been sick around four days ago. I think now my mom accompanying him along with my grandma,”

“Oh…I’m sorry, Aiba-kun… I hope your grandpa getting well soon.”

“Yeah, I hope so too… But, let that aside for now. You’re home early, I guess?”

I smiled from ear to ear, nodded excitedly. “It’s been a looong~ time since I’m allowed to come home early, right? I don’t want her to ruin my holiday, so I worked really fast and done in no time!”

“You sure are in high-spirit!” Aiba laughed at me. “On a holiday? Well, shall we go out sometime then?”

“Can we?!”

 

_*Jingle, jingle*_

 

Sound of the bell ringing through the café, followed by another young man with slight blue shirt, yellow-blue stripes necktie, and holding a bag and a black jacket. He sighed, loosening his necktie and looking around the place in front of the front door.

 

“Hahaha, of course. Why not? I wanna try a strawberry roll cake at the new café in Shibuya, they said it’s really tasty, I’m sure you’ll like it”

“Cake, huh?” I thought about how my fellow apartment-friend would respond. “Miwa probably criticized me about my diet then”

“You’re still in contact with Miwa?” His mouth gaped for awhile. “It’s been a long time, nee. Say hi to her from me, ‘kay?”

“Hai’, senpai~ I gotta go, say hi to your mom from me too, ne?”

“Wakarimashita~ Thank you very much for coming, Miss. Please come again next time” Aiba bowed to me, and then followed by a playful smirk. 

I shrugged my shoulder and hit Aiba on his upper arm, “Geez~ bye Aiba-chan! Go back to your kitchen, fast!” He’s laughed then waved his hand to me. I copied his gestures and waiting until his tall postures gone behind the kitchen’s door. I grabbed the box and latte on both of my hands, sipping my drink from the straw and sighed happily. Caffeine’s after work was great for my endorphin.

 

“Maa~ it’s been a long time since my last coffee” I mumbled while walking to the door. “Probably half year ago? Miwa-chan sure is strict for forbade me to drink—“

 

*Splash*

 

“—this…”

 

My hand which has been poured by cold liquid didn’t even budge to come down. I blanked while staring at plastic cup of former-cappuccino lying on café’s floor.

 

_All wet…._

_My cappuccino is gone…._

_My endorphin--!!_

 

I dropped my muffin’s box, automatically glared at that person’s face who has been gaping with shock. “HEY! WHO’RE YOU, STANDING IN PEOPLE’S WAY?!” I shouted with really angry tone. The people who were enjoying their beverages and snacks turned their heads watching at this irregular scene in front of café’s door. Not only them, some of the employees looking too, behind the bar. That man frowned, probably confused of what’s going on, and then opened his mouth.

“What?! You’re the one who’s at fault!” He replied my rude yell. “Are you blind or what?! Are you even see how badly my shirt condition are because of your mocca ?!”

“It’s CAPPUCCINO, you—ugh, I hate you!” I yelled and my eyes feeling hot for awhile, I almost teary in anger.

That man probably astonished by my probably-as-red-as-crab face because his expression was unreadable. He put his palms in front of his chest and joined them. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! I just got here for a couple of minutes, then… Geez, what’s wrong with you anyway?”

I shook my head in response, and then pinched my nose bridge. “Gosh, I know this evening is too perfect…” I whispered to nobody. "

“Oh shit, I just wore this shirt today and now it’s drenched…” I could hear that man murmured. “For this expensive-looking shirt…” 

“What did you say?” I glared at him fiercely, made an awkward expression with twisted smile. “You said that so I’m the one to be blamed then? So you could use me to laundry your shirt then?”

He gaped again, looking at me unbelievably. “I just talking to myself, why you’re mad?”

"Oh really?"

"...anyway, I’m afraid this shirt would be stretched and rippled everywhere if not someone I can trust handle it…”

“SEE? You making me feel worst! Geez, how much is that anyway?!” I said it loud again unstopped. “Mou~ I’m really mad right now, just—go to my office if you wanted your new, shiny shirt back!” I raised my handbag and searching something in it. Keys? No. Mirror? No. Mobile phone? Gosh, where is it anyway?

“Uh, what’re you doing?”

“Found it!”

I raised my name card highly in the air. Meanwhile on the back, I faintly heard a clattering noise coming from the kitchen, followed by hurried steps of someone’s feet. “Wha—what’s just happened??” A panicked voice of my best friend could be heard clearly from my ears. “Yucchan?! Your cappuccino’s—“

“Quiet, Aiba Masaki,”

Aiba covered his mouth with his right hand, felt that he shouldn’t have talk to an angry Yuki. Especially when she used his full name to call him, it's scarier than a wild dog chasing him.

“Just go to my office and ask the receptionist to call me,” I said and handed him my name card. He received it with furrowed brows and looking at it while narrowing his eyes. “And then tell me how much you’ll want; I’ll pay for—“. I looked at his top from the corner of my eyes. “—the said expensive shirt of yours,”

He stared at me, kinda confused of what’s going on. “But you don’t have to, see…” He scratched the back of his head. “This shirt here--”

“No, NO! Don’t say it right now; just go to my office later!” I’m dejected his saying of—I’m afraid—shirt’s price because… hell, that’s shirt kinda expensive than it looked. 

“My office, okay? Deal? Thank you! Now I’ll go, bye.”

 

I hurried my steps to the outside of the café--not forgetting my muffins and my bag--and pushed the glass entrance door.  _This is bad, really bad_. I thought loudly in my head while walking through the street.  _Am I going to use my money for apartment rent for that shirt? Oh, so idiot of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ ^^  
> How was it? It's my first fanfic in this fandom, and I hope it's not that boring :D. I especially love Aiba-Yuki pair here, I imagined them like a cute silly siblings teasing each other ♥  
> I'm sorry if the content's not great enough, English is not and never be my first language :(. Comments are appreciated ♥(ˆ⌣ˆ )


End file.
